


Affirmation

by Butterfly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love letter to <em>Doctor Who</em> and <em>Torchwood</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> "Affirmation" is performed by Savage Garden.
> 
> **Download links:**
> 
> .divx file 36.9 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/Affirmation.zip)  
> .wmv file 10.5 MB; [zipped](http://www.paravio.net/vids/Affirmation-wmv.zip)
> 
> Thanks to par_avion (LJ/DW) for generously hosting my videos.

  



End file.
